A New Era
by Wildpathz
Summary: It's been about 10 years since the clans had left for the big journey. The humans had built quite a bit into the forest but are done now. The kitty pets have freedom in the forest and are hardly ever threatened by other cats, maybe the odd rouge or loner. Will these cats leave the forest alone or make a life inside of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the warriors series or characters

* * *

"Spark! Hey Spark are you here?" a feminine voice called out from a row of bushes. A skinny and lean she-cat lifted her head up from her drowsy rest and blinked her eyes trying to get the sleep away.

"Who's there," the orange tabby grumbled pulling herself to a sitting position on her two-legs chair. She had fell asleep in her house folk's garden right on their patio chair as they left for the day.

A bigger black and white cat with amber eyes pulled herself out of the bush answering the she-cat's question, "It's me Rose!" A purr escaped Spark's throat as she jumped off the chair and trotted over to her friend. Spark and Rose had been friends since they were kits. Rose lived in the house next to my own house folk's and she always visited even if her two-leg wasn't over.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages! I've been so bored," Spark meowed rubbing her face along Rose's neck and licking her ear.

"My house folk's have been keeping me inside the last few days. I was bored too," the other she-cat complained sitting down and licking Spark's cheek back.

"Want to go to the forest?" Spark asked excitedly swishing her tail. The house folk cats weren't scared of going into the forest anymore now that wild cats had left. Spark hadn't known much about them but one of her other friends, Princess an older brown tabby longhair she-cat knew a lot about them. Her brother Rusty or Firestar as he was called in the clans long ago was the leader of the clan known as ThunderClan. Spark loved to just lounge around and listen to what she said.

"Yes!" Rose's answer pulled Spark away from her clan thoughts. Spark smiled and jumped up to her garden fence. Rose followed close behind. Quickly they jumped off and started to walk to the trees.

"I'll race you to the 4 oaks!" Rose called looking at Spark and waiting for her approval. Spark nodded and they pelted off into the trees. Spark almost fell on her face as she tried jumping over a small log and tripping. She regained her balance thought and strung her legs out trying to pull up to her opponent. No matter how hard she pushed herself though that trip had costed her.

"Fox Dung," Spark cursed under her breath as she ran to the big rock and trees only to see Rose already on top the rock sitting with her head held high.

"I'm am a clan leader and you will do as I say!" Rose joked peering at Spark who was sitting under the rock looking up intently.

"Yes Rose... star," Spark answered almost forgetting what the second part of a leader's name was. She knew simple terms for Princess, which she learned from Firestar. A kitten always ended with kit, and apprentice always ended with paw and a warrior's second name varied to what the leader chose. A leader always ended with star and they had nine lives which the dead cats in the sky gave them. Spark didn't really think that dead cats moved into a realm called Starclan. A dead cat was a dead cat.

"You know what Spark. We should make a clan. Gather loners or other cats who don't want to live with their house folk anymore. I always feel better in the wild. More free," Rose meowed jumping off the large rock. Every once in a while Spark had thought that idea too. She just thought it was too silly to share with anyone. But now her best friend was asking her.

"Yes. Maybe this forest wont be so deserted anymore. The two-legs have stopped building their houses and their seems to be enough trees for us. Maybe Princess will join us!" Spark meowed excitedly voicing out her thoughts and mind she had been keeping in for so long.

"Yes. Lets try to make a clan again!"

* * *

So yeah I just thought this would be an interesting idea. What would the kittypets think. Was Princess actually talking about the clans once they left?

Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the warriors series or characters

* * *

Rose and Spark happily walked back to their house folk's homes together. The sun was starting to set and they had both started exploring further into the forest. They had found a nice large cave by a river and they thought it would make a nice home if they decided on a clan. There were also other dens in the ground close by too. The river had fish in it and there were trees close by where they would catch prey such as voles or mice. They had also played around a bit more.

"That was fun!" Rose meowed as she pranced around around her friend. The had walked out of the trees and now were a few lengths away from their fences.

"Yes. Maybe you could gather up your friends who might be interested and ask. I'll go talk to Princess," Spark said picking Rose goodbye and running off towards Princess's home. She followed the fences until she came closer to the city and pulled around the right a few times. Soon she slowed herself to a trot and came up to Princess's white fence. She bunched her haunches under her and pushed herself up and over the fence.  
As she got to the other side she saw the light brown tabby lounging lazily in her garden. Her thick fluffy tail covered her white paws and small pink nose.

"Hey Princess. Wake up!" Spark meowed nosing her to wake her up. The older she-cat blinked her eyes open and lifted her head. She smiled slightly at Spark and pulled herself up onto her haunches.

"Spark. What brings you here today?" She mewed licking her white covered paw and rubbing it across her ear.

"Rose and I want to make a clan!" Princess looked a little shocked as Spark said this. She set her paw down and shifted from leg to leg.

"Well... A clan is no easy thing. You cant just say poof and it's there. A lot of hard work is needed," The tabby explained trying to talk Spark out of it.

"And we are ready to put in that hard work. Do you think you could help us? Maybe join?" Spark asked swishing her tail as she decided to sit down.

"I could help you bit I don't think I will join. I prefer home life," she chuckled swishing her tail.

"Thanks. I'll come see you when ever I think I will need help," Spark smiled licking her friends ear and turning around. She jumped over the fence and trotted back to her house. Her two-legs still were not home so she sat down and thought about some things. What would the clan be called? What would their names be? Who would even join in the first place? She pondered all these questions through her head. Even though she wasn't a wild cat she knew how hard life would be from the comforts of a house. Another one of her most loyal friends Shrew probably would try to help and join. Spark got up and once again jumped out of her garden. Shrew was about 2 or three houses away. Soon she was standing on top of the tom cat's fence.

"Shrew? Are you here?" she asked balancing her weight evenly on the thin wood. A pitch black tom cat with light blue collar with a little bell on pulled himself out of a small door into his two-leg's garden. His bright green eyes held a welcoming expression as he looked Spark.

"Spark! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" he asked sitting down and wrapping his black thin tail around his paws.

"I'm great. How about you Shrew?" she purred jumping off the fence and landing squarely on her paws. She used her tail to balance herself and padded over to Shrew. She licked his cheek and sat in front of him.

"As good as always," he purred.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Shrew chuckled flicking his tail tip.

"Do you want to come live in the wild? Rose and I want to make a clan," Spark explained shifting her weight back and forth nervously.

"A clan? But didn't they leave like years ago?" Shrew asked tilting his head sideways.

"Yes. But there are a few cats around who know about them," Spark answered flashing a smile to her friend. She really hopes he would join.

"Sure. I'll come by tomorrow at sunhigh," Shrew agreed.

"Thank you!" the orange she-cat purred and ran back home. Her two-legs would be home any minute and would get worried if she wasn't back yet. Spark quickly jumped into her garden and walked through her cat door into the house. She walked into the kitchen which was coordinated black and white. She trotted into the living room where her tan cat bed lay beside her two-leg's leather couch. She curled up into it and waited for the she two-leg to come home. She was always first then the tom came a few hours later. The two kits usually came in between.

The large door opened as the female walked in. Spark got up and trotted over to her letting out a wanting meow. She curled around her legs and rubbed her face against her two-leg.

"Hey Spark," she cooed rubbing her hairless hand over the head and ears. Spark purred and walked away waiting for the two-leg to sit down on the couch. It took a few minutes of the female taking her formal clothes off and getting a snack before she sat down and turned the big box on that they liked to watch. Spark jumped up on the couch and crawled up into her two-leg's lap. The she two-leg rubbed her back and Spark fell asleep happily her breathing slowing down.

* * *

So it will take while of finding cats before they start the clan. Sorry about not updating. I wasn't allowed on the computer for a while. All comments and reviews loved!


End file.
